


I'm Sorry

by Delusional_Lunatic_3791



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Heroin, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, i'm listening to love crime while i write this, so does Roy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delusional_Lunatic_3791/pseuds/Delusional_Lunatic_3791
Summary: Jason and Roy apologize for completely different reasons.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is sad. I have no excuse.

I'm sorry, _mi arquero._

I'm sorry you ever felt lonely enough to turn to heroin to feel alive again.

I'm sorry I wasn't there to hold you and tell you how loved you were.

I'm sorry I found you too late.

I'm sorry your life turned out the way it did.

I'm sorry you used heroin.

I'm sorry you overdosed.

I'm sorry I had to save you.

I'm sorry I had the audacity to drag you down the path to recovery—a path you didn't want.

I'm sorry that I was selfish enough to want you to live by my side.

I'm sorry that I revived you when you stopped breathing.

I'm sorry that you ruined the bedsheets with piss and shit and vomit.

I'm sorry that you couldn't eat for two straight days.

I'm sorry that you screamed and begged for a hit, or worse, that you begged to die.

I'm sorry I didn't let you.

I'm sorry I loved you too much.

I'm sorry that I could live if only you were happy but would die with you.

I'm sorry that you went through Hell.

I'm sorry that I failed you.

I'm sorry, Jaybird.

I'm sorry I ever turned to heroin in the first place.

I'm sorry that I dragged you down memory lane—that I made you endure the same horror twice.

I'm sorry I'm just like your mother.

I'm sorry I found you too late.

I'm sorry I used heroin.

I'm sorry I overdosed.

I'm sorry you had to save me.

I'm sorry that it took you dragging me down the path to sobriety to make me see sense.

I'm sorry I wanted to die and leave you behind.

I'm sorry that you had to revive me when I stopped breathing.

I'm sorry that I ruined your sheets with piss and shit and vomit.

I'm sorry that I puked on you for two straight days.

I'm sorry that I ever begged you to kill me.

I'm sorry that I put you in that position.

I'm sorry that I didn't love you enough.

I'm sorry that I ever thought death could make me happier than you.

I'm sorry that you went through Hell.

I'm sorry I failed you.

—Mi arquero?

—Yes Jaybird?

—Are you all right?

—Yes. Just…

—Just?

—Thank you for saving me.

—Thank you for letting me save you.

—I love you.

—I love you more.

—Prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you. Also, mi arquero means my archer in Spanish. It's Jason's nickname for Roy.


End file.
